Complicité
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: OS! peu de spoiler, si vous avez joué deux heures à TOS, vous pouvez la lire...Résumé: A leur départ d'Isélia, Lloyd remarque que Génis n'est pas dans son état habituel...


**Auteur :** Alia zanetsu  
**Type** : shojo  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos de tales ne m'appartiennent pas encore : j'ai essayé d'en racheter les droits, mais Namco ne veut pas… Mais bon, je pense que je finirais pas cloner quelques persos… Tiens, pour le moment, je suis la seule à publier sur TOS… Ryu-chan, rejoins-moi vite !  
Sinon, j'ai un peu plus avancé dans le jeu, et finalement mes croyances étaient mal fondées… je vous prie d'en tenir compte pour juger cette fic…  
**Titre** : Complicité  
**Remerciements** : Mon ange pour m'avoir offert ce merveilleux JV et –accessoirement- pour illuminer ma vie… même si ça fait un peu trop eau de rose -- Ma sœur, Corail Zaarea, dont je conseille vivement les fics, pour m'avoir donné un titre : j'ai beaucoup de mal pour les titres…

_COMPLICITE_

Lloyd poussa un lourd soupir. Il faisait presque nuit, et Génis n'avait que très peu parlé, et à chaque fois le plus âgé entamait la conversation. Jusqu'à s'en lasser. Triet était encore loin, ils ne voyaient pas encore le désert, mais déjà le ciel s'assombrissait…  
- Il vaudrait mieux profiter de la forêt pour camper. Déclara Lloyd  
Génis acquiésca d'un mouvement de tête, s'asseyant à même le sol, coupant le brun dans sa proposition de trouver une clairière. S'activant tout en gardant un œil sur son ami, Lloyd alluma un petit feu, surprenant alors une voile de tristesse dans le regard saphir de Génis. Celui ci sortit de son sac quelques ingrédients, confectionnant un sandwich qu'il tendit au brun avant d'étaler sa couverture et de s'y allonger, dos au feu.  
- Tu ne mange pas ? S'étonna Lloyd.  
- je n'ai pas faim. Murmura son ami  
Soupirant, l'épéiste termina son repas et s'allongea à son tour, regardant le dos frêle de Génis… Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Génis… tu dors ?  
- Laisse-moi. Répondit le surnommé d'une voix faible.  
Les épaules de blond tremblèrent… Avait il froid ?

Génis sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la veste chaude de Lloyd de poser sur ses épaules….  
- Ca va mieux comme ça ?  
- Ca va … merci…  
Pourquoi ne se retournait il pas ? L'inquiétude du brun s'accru et il posa la main sur l'épaule de son cadet, l'obligeant d'une pression à se retourner sur le dos… Pour une fois, il ne sut que dire. Génis pleurait. Ses joues rondes étaient détrempées, ses yeux rougis…  
- Génis… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Il empêcha le jeune homme de se détourner…  
- C'est à cause de moi ? .. ; Je n'aurais jamais du accepter que tu viennes… pardonne-moi…  
-Non… c'est ma faute.. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener à la ferme… murmura Génis, la voix brisée… A cause.. Marble… le village…  
Lloyd releva à moitié son ami, le calant dans ses bras… Après un temps d'hésitation, Génis se laissa aller contre lui, resserrant les mains sur le T-shirt de Lloyd… D'un mouvement de menton, le brun appela Noïshe, qui vint se caler dans son dos… le pressentiment que la crise de larmes allait durer longtemps enjoint Lloyd à s'installer confortablement, gardant toujours son ami contre lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Cherchant désespérément de quoi réconforter Génis, il se mit à passer les doigts dans le chevelure argentée qui caressait son menton… L'autre main passait inlassablement sur les épaules secouées de longs sanglots… les doigts du brun rencontrèrent soudain comme une cordelette cachée par les cheveux abondants de son protégé… Mais Génis secoua doucement la tête, dégageant ainsi la main baladeuse de sa découverte. Bah.. il lui demanderait tout à l'heure… enfin, Génis s'écarta de Lloyd, essuyant ses yeux d'un mouvement de manche.  
- Excuse moi, murmura-t-il, gêné se s'être ainsi laissé aller.  
- T'inquiète pas, sourit Loyd, essuyant les dernières traces humides des joues de son ami avec un mouchoir… C'est normal… Mais on va retrouver ta sœur, et Colette… A partir de là, je suis sûr qu'on aura plus de problèmes…  
- Mais si !!! Ca n'effacera pas… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on va devenir après… Avec Raine… on va encore devoir déménager…  
- Arrête… murmura Lloyd, caressant les épaules de Génis ; Tu te fais du mal pour rien…  
Le regard perdu que lui jeta Génis le fit sourire avec bienveillance.  
- Et puis je suis là moi… On a été banis ensemble, alors on s'en sortira ensemble, d'accord ?  
Génis eut un faible sourire, hochant la tête… Puis il voulu se dégager, mais son aîné le retint, doucement mais fermement… Soulagé, le plus jeune se cala confortablement dans ce giron offert… Etrangement, il ne se trouvait pas gêné de cette étrange position… Ils se connaissaient depuis environs 5 ans, et Lloyd devait le considérer comme un frère… Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à être dans ses bras… Une pichenette sur son front le tira de ses pensées…  
- ne réfléchis pas autant, tu vas avoir des rides ! Au fait… Tu as un truc emmêlé dans les cheveux…  
- Non, ne l'enlève pas ! cria Génis, réveillant le chien vert et blanc.

Trop tard.  
Génis plaqua les mains dans ses cheveux, apeuré, comme si Lloyd allait le frapper… Celui ci attrapa les mains de son cadet et les retira doucement, contemplant les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient amplement de la chevelure argentée.  
Pourquoi tu les caches ? demanda Lloyd, portant la main à l'oreille gauche de l'elfe, encore rougie par l'appareil de torture.  
- les ½ elfes ont beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer… mais c'est encore pire pour les elfes… Nous avons été rejetés plusieurs fois à cause de nos oreilles… Depuis, Raine a décidé que nous les cacherions… Termina Génis, à genoux face à Lloyd.  
- Mais.. ça ne fait pas mal ?  
Génis poussa un lourd soupir… La main de Lloyd massa délicatement son oreille meurtrie, et l'elfe aurait volontiers fermé les yeux et ronronné de plaisir….  
- Ca se supporte… On s'habitue… Je n'ai pas le choix… C'est ça –en plus du fait de ne pas devoir dire que nous sommes des elfes- on je peux vivre seul… Raine est mon unique famille, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je dois m'y plier.  
Un nouveau soupir, et il décida de s'arracher à la caresse de Lloyd… Malgré ses 17ans, le brun était très innocent sur certains points… Il ne pouvait pas toujours tout comprendre… Génis attrapa l'appareil, constitué d'un fil et deux pinces moussues, pour le replacer avant de masquer le tout par son abondante chevelure.  
- On dors ? demanda l'elfe, tentant de sourire, avec un vague mouvement d'éloignement.  
- J'ai dit que tu restais là ! insista Lloyd, retenant son ami près de lui.  
Leur regard se croisèrent, et Génis détourna les yeux, rougissant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je… J'ai l'impression que si tu t'éloignes, tu vas te remettre à pleurer, tout seul… Je ne veux pas… je préfère être là… Et j'en ai besoin… Avoua Lloyd.  
Acceptant, Génis vint se fouiner contre le torse du brun, logeant sa tête contre l'épaule offerte… Lloyd ramena sa couverture sur eux, après avoir recouvert son cadet de sa veste…  
- Bonne nuit Génis…  
- Bonne nuit……

La chaleur dégagée par le torse qui se soulevait lentement le berçait agréablement, le cœur sous son oreille le rassurait…. Génis se fustigea mentalement. Il profitait de la faiblesse de Lloyd. Le bras encore passé autour de sa taille ne lui soufflait qu'une chose : rester dans ce giron chaleureux et réconfortant. Il fouina son visage près du cou du brun, respirant l'odeur de son compagnon, qu'il connaissait pas cœur, une légère odeur de muscade mélangée à celle du clou de girofle… Le regard de Génis se posa ensuite sur le visage de son ami… Ses yeux fermes, ses lèvres entr'ouvertes, roses malgré la lumière blafarde de la lune… _Il est amoureux de Colette_ lui rappela sa conscience. Un voilà douloureux passa devant ses yeux. _Je sais._ Lui répondit-il. Pourtant… Sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien, Génis se tendit légèrement, frôlant les lèvres offertes des siennes… Le contact fut bref, presque inexistant…  
Génis leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant la lune descendante qui brillait faiblement entre les cimes sombres des cèdres se découpant dans la nuit… Il avait encore du temps avant l'aube, plusieurs heures même. Alors autant en profiter… Fermant les yeux, il se laissant emporter par le souffle régulier de Lloyd…

Le soleil lui chatouillait le nez… Lorsqu'il voulut chasser le grain de lumière, une mèche fine se logea entre ses doigts, finissant de le réveiller. Lloyd baissa le regard sur son protégé, trouvant quelques similitudes entre un petit animal et l'elfe. La même position au creux de ses bras, le même air angélique, serein… Hélas, il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation : Triet était encore loin, ils devaient se remettre en route bientôt… Il secoua doucement le garçon, lui arrachant un léger gémissement qui fit rougir Lloyd, tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à deux pupilles aigue-marine, embrumées de sommeil… L'elfe rougit quand à leur promiscuité et leur position…  
- Bien dormi ? demanda Lloyd, posant un baiser frai sur le front de Génis.  
- EHH ! pourquoi tu fais ça ?? s'écria Génis, écarlate.  
Lloyd sourit. Simplement.  
- J'avais peur que tu aies de la fièvre, tu avais les joues rouges…..  
Génis haussa les épaules, aidant son aîné à se relever…  
- On y va ? demanda l'elfe, changeant de sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'ainsi, Lloyd ne penserais plus à ce réveil…  
le brun hocha la tête et souleva son ami, le plaçant sur Noïshe, avant de se placer derrière lui…  
- On est parti ! Hurla Lloyd, en pleine forme, tandis que Noïshe se mettait en marche.  
Génis poussa un léger soupir… Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami, calquant sa respiration sur celle de Lloyd, laissant son esprit vagabonder pour le reste du voyage…

FIN

**Notes **: Désolée, la fin est un peu brusque : normal, je n'avais plus d'idées !! sinon, que dire sur cette fic ? Je suis écoeurée, elle ne rentre plus tout à fait dans l'idée du jeu, mais tant pis… sinon, pas une seule goutte de sang ! je régresse, c'est affreux !


End file.
